The disclosure generally relates to measuring apparatus and, more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for measuring thickness of an object.
Measuring apparatus are used to measure different dimensions of an object. One such measuring apparatus includes an apparatus for measuring thickness of an object. Various kinds of apparatuses are available for measuring thickness of different kinds of objects. Some of them may include a thickness gauge and a Vernier caliper. Different thickness measurement apparatuses employ different mechanisms for measuring the thickness of the objects. Once such mechanism includes placing an object between two surfaces of the thickness measurement apparatus and compressing a first surface against a second surface of the thickness measurement apparatus to measure the thickness of the object placed between the first surface and the second surface. In such apparatuses, one of the surfaces is fixed and the other surface is moved using an external force till the other surface comes in contact with the object.
The external force, which for example may include human effort, may vary based on a user who is performing the measurement. Due to the human interference in the measurement process, the measurement of the thickness of the object may vary, which leads to inconsistent measurements and undesirable errors. Furthermore, in conventional thickness measurement systems, the user is required to note the thickness measurement of each object manually. In scenarios, where thickness measurement of multiple objects is required to be performed within a predefined time, noting the thickness measurement manually for each object leads to human errors and loss of time.
Hence, there is a need for an improved thickness measurement system to address the aforementioned issues.